1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound repeater unit, more particularly to a sound repeater unit which is adapted for use with an audio input equipment, such as a cassette tape recorder, a video tape recorder or a laser karaoke machine, and an audio output equipment, such as a television set or a loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional speech training devices are usually provided with an audio signal storage and playback circuit to process audio signals. Such speech training devices are not adapted for use with an existing audio input equipment, such as cassette tape recorders, video tape recorders, laser karaoke machines and the like, and cannot be used to record and reproduce a selected audio signal from the audio input equipment. A cassette tape recorder is usually connected to the audio input equipment in order to record and reproduce a selected audio signal from the audio input equipment. The conventional cassette tape recorder, however, cannot be conveniently operated when it is desired to play repeatedly one part of a previously recorded audio signal. Furthermore, repeated forward or rewinding action of the cassette tape recorder can reduce the useful life of the same and can cause damage to the cassette tape in use.